Breathless
by princess-snow510
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the only Swan to catch Edwards attention? my very first twilight fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm princess-snow and this is m very first twilight fanfic, I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure about any pairings at the moment alothough I am open to suggestions.**

**please excuse any errors you may or may not come across. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor will I ever.**

**Anyways I hope you like it, this has just been sitting on my labtop so I figured I'd post it and see if people like it.**

**Reviews are encouraged!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Forks.

Who name's a town Forks? Who, I will never know.

What I do know is that I have to move to this small little town in Washington with my sister Bella, to live with my father Charlie, the police chief, oh boy this could not be good.

Right now I was on the flight to Forks, with my sister drooling all on my shoulder.

Bella's my twin we're not identical though, she as brown wavy hair that stop a little below her shoulders and big brown eyes, with a slight round and pale innocent face. Where I had a more angular face with big sky blue eyes, and curly brown hair that went down to my waist.

Bella has no fashion sense; it's all jeans, sneakers and t-shirts. Unlike yours truly.

I actually cared about my clothes; right now I was wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank and sky blue zip-up hoodie and sky blue uggs. And well Bella…she was wearing her usual. I know it doesn't sound like I'm really dressed up or anything but,

I'm on a plane

And 2. It's my bum day, unfortunately for Bella it seems like every day is her bum day.

I had even did my sisterly duty and tried to take her shopping once, but she was stubborn and I was not going to deal with it. She even went as far as to tell me, I have no since of style!

When I've had enough of her drooling on me I decided to wake the little drool monster up.

"Bella...BELLA!"

She made some weird noise through her nose and picked her head up of my shoulder. Finally…

God, she looked awful. I should probably tell her she's got drool on her chin, eh I'll do it later.

"We're almost there."

"OH ."

She looked wide awake now she may have hated Forks. But she still wanted to see Charlie, he was still our father.

I really didn't mind the rain and cold, but I still didn't love it. I love La Push, for two reasons,

There's a beach. Beach + me = a date with the sun in my bikini.

And 2. It wasn't all dark and gloomy over there.

When the plane landed, we got our stuff and started to look for our dad. We found him by his cruiser, I ran up and hugged him and he embraced me like a long lost lover. I was after all his little princess. When Bella hugged him he stiffened and gave her a few awkward pats on her back. My dad, I thought shaking my head he was never going to change, I pulled back and started to put our stuff in the trunk I only had two suitcase's since I had already shipped my other clothes here earlier. Bella had only one. I knew one thing for sure I was going shopping first chance I get. Oh, I almost forgot.

"Bella." I asked her.

She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, Belle?" I inwardly laughed I thought she would know.

I pointed to her chin, "You got a little drool on your chin." She looked shocked. HAHAHA. She's blushing, she instantly wiped her face.

"Is it gone?" she asked me.

"Yessss, Bella. Shot-gun!" I called. I was not going to sit behind the glass. The ride home was filled with awkward chit-chat and silence. When we got to the house, we got our stuff and Charlie lead us to our rooms. Mine was dark blue with Black and silver sheets. Dad always remembered my favorite colors. Bella's was purple she hated purple. As I was putting my stuff away, I heard a car pull up outside, so I went out to see who it was.

Turns out it was Billy Black and Jacob." Oh my god, Hey Jake" He got tall over the years. When I say tall I mean 6ft amazon warrior tall.

Jake turn around so fast he almost took me out.

"Oh! Belle!" He engulfed me into a huge that could suffocate a bear." I missed you! "

I think I was starting to turn Purple. "Jake...Can't...B-breath!" I choked out when I was hugging him back. "Oh...sorry" He apologized when putting me back on the ground.

That's when I notice Bella in a beat up old Chevy, with an amused smile on her face. "What are you looking at?! "

She just shook her at me. "So Jake, still crushing on my sister?" I asked him.

He blushed bright red. AWWWW He's so cute.

"N-no." he denied it. Ha, I knew for a fact he liked Bella.

"Hey Jacob, we have to go home now." Billy called, Oh I forgot he was here. Jake helped Billy in the truck, and put the wheel chair in the back. "Bye Bella, Belle!" Jake and Billy called.

"Bye." I called watching them drive away, Bella just waved. Cute.

After dinner I went upstairs to get ready for bed. After a hot shower and brushing my teeth I got in bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow, was my first day at Forks High.

I know original name right.

~ Next Morning ~

"Bella hurry up!" I snapped.

I didn't want to be too early to school but by the way Bella was moving we would miss half the day. I didn't even understand what was taking her so long, it's not like she doesn't wear the same outfit, she should have been waiting on me. I had on jeans white peeptoed slouch ankle boots, a navy blue dress shirt and a blue and white biker jacket. I tossed my curly hair into a messy bun before grabbing my blue scarf and pocket watch.

Just as I was about to kick open her door she came out.

Finally!

"What?" She said with that stupid blank look that she gets on her face sometimes.

"What do you mean what? What the hell Bella! We might be late because of you and you know I hate being late."

"It not my fault you have OCD."

"Being punctual is not an OCD moron." I huffed and walked downstairs shouting our goodbyes as I slammed the door.

As soon as Bella got in the truck I put my ear buds in, I was still pissed and she knew it.

Finding the school wasn't difficult though wed never been here before. In my opinion it looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricked. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't even see its size at first.

We found a park close to the school and hopped out.

I raised my eyebrow at the kids that stared at us; they looked away and started whispers.

"My first day at a new school, in the middle of the semester…great." She said dryly.

"Oh come on, I'm sure the classes won't even be hard. Now come on, we can't be late."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Says the nerd with OCD."

I shot her a look. "I already told you. Taking AP classes does not make one a nerd. Not having a social life does. And for the hundredth time just because I like being punctual does not mean I have OCD. OCD is an anxiety disorder characterized by intrusive thoughts that produce uneasiness, apprehension, fear or worry, repetitive behaviors aimed at reducing the associated anxiety, or a combination of such obsessions and compulsions. Now if you'd like I could tell you certain symptoms." I glanced at my wrist watch. "But we need to be getting to the office so we can get to class."

Bella shook her head at me but followed never the less.

We walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. We took a breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls a big clock ticking loudly.

I sighed as I continued to scan the room. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter one of which was manned by a large red-haired woman wearing glasses.

The red haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?" I looked over to Bella who in return looked at the floor. Guess I was doing introductions.

"Yes, I'm Arabelle Swan and this is my sister Isabella Swan." I informed her and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. As was expected, we were a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughters of the chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

I watched as she dug through all the papers on her desk. I mentally scoffed. Maybe if her desk was organized she wouldn't have this problem.

When she finally found it she looked up with an embarrassed smile.

"I have your schedules right here, and maps of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us.

She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map. She smiled as she wished us luck.

Since we only had P.E. and Biology together we had to part ways.

I found my first class easily. There was a large black number three on the door.

I took a deep breath donning my game face and walked through the door.

The classroom was small. I told the teacher my name. He gawked at me and I blushed, not and encouraging response.

He sent me to an empty desk at the back of the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me but somehow they managed.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over the reading list the teacher had given me. I sighed with disappointment, Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulker. I'd already read everything.

This class was going to be a complete waste of my time, I was going to be bored to death, and they called this AP English?

I zoned out letting my mind wonder, thinking of the hot sun, warm sand, and cool ocean.

When the bell rang effectively snapping me out of my daydream a lanky boy with skin problems and hair as black as oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Arabelle Swan aren't you?" he looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

Not that I minded, I was captain of the chess club in Arizona. Beauty and brains.

"Eh you can call me Belle." I said with a smile. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to stare at me.

"Where's your next class?" He asked a slight blush tainting his cheeks.

"AP government, with Jefferson in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes, so I met them all with a curious look of my own.

"I'm headed toward building four; I could show you the way. I'm Eric." He said.

I smiled again. "Really? Thanks."

As we walked I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop…

"So this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked.

I nodded with wide eyes. "Very, much so."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?" He asked.

"Only three or four times a year."

"Wow. What must that be like?"

"Sunny." I said with a huge grin.

"You don't look very tan." He said taking the time to really stare at my face.

"That's because, I have this superpower that allows me to absorb all the sun I want and never tan."

Eric looked at me.

"Yeah, I know, but shh don't tell anybody." I said fake whispering.

He laughed and shook his head, and I laughed to.

"You're funny. Here you are." Eric said and walked me right to the door. "Good luck!" he said as I touched the door handle. "Maybe well have other classes together." He said sounding really hopeful.

I simply smiled and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion.

After two classes I started recognizing several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking forks.

I always replied honestly.

I met Bella in the girl's locker room. We didn't have assigned lockers so we got dressed together.

"Please let it be a single person sport please, please, please, or dodge ball. Yes, even dodge ball but please, please, please no team sports."

Bella shook her head as she listened to me pray. I wasn't good for team sports. I wasn't a team player. When the games started I often grew way too competitive, and someone always ended up hurt. Always.

"I just hope I don't have to play at all." Bella muttered. Bella was just so uncoordinated; she was a danger to everything and everyone around her during P.E.

Ms. Ranger blew her whistle. "Alright ladies, today's game is volleyball."

My eyes widened to saucers. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Arabelle and Isabella Swan your in. Who wants to serve?"

I gulped as Bella took a step back. I shot her a look and she gave me a sheepish smile. I supposed it was only fitting that I served; we didn't need Bella knocking anyone out.

"Uh Ms. Ranger, is it possible if Bella and I sit this one out?"

"Not a chance. What's a matter?"

"I just-I can get a tinny tiny bit competitive sometimes." I said looking at the volleyball.

"It's ok; now show us what you got. They play volleyball in phoenix right?"

I looked up at her. My game face on, and my eyes blazed with determination. "Yeah. It's sort of our game."

"Alright show us how you guys play."

I smirked as I heard Bella mumble. "Here we go. I hope they protect their faces…"

I got in position and when the teacher blew the whistle I tossed the ball into the air, and hit it hard over the net.

I smirked as the girls on the opposite said scramble to catch my ball but once again failed.

"Give up?" I asked innocently.

Some of the girls glared others were just shocked that was the tenth ball in a roll that they haven't caught.

Ms. Ranger blew the whistle when girls started to complain. "Arabelle switch to the next person."

I narrowed my eyes at them but switched. If they thought that my not serving would help them they were wrong.

I slapped my hand against the ball spiking it over the net.

I girl with red hair glared at me.

"Problem?" I asked.

"What? You hate losing or something to the point you make everyone else look bad?"

"No. I don't hate losing, just love winning." I said seriously.

She just stared at me. I smiled and stood next to Bella.

The cosmo a lined as we hit the ball at the same time. My strength and her direction lead to disaster as the ball went soaring across the court smacking a guy in the back of the head. Hard.

Bella and I shared guilty looks as we scrambled over to the guy.

"I'm sorry I told them not to let me play."

"And I told them, I was too competitive…"

"No, no, no, that's- its… your Arabelle and Isabella right?" A boy with big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair asked staring at us.

"Just Bella."

"And you can call me Belle."

He started at us in awe. "Yeah, hey. I'm Mike Newten." He said offering both of us his hand.

We shook it.

"Nice to meet you." We said at the same time.

A girl came out of nowhere and I stared at her curiously. Bella too looked at her blankly.

She stood next to mike. I raised my eyebrow at that.

"They have a great spike huh?" She said to Mike.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"I'm Jessica by the way. Hey you're from Arizona right?"

"Yeah." we both said.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like really tan?"

I stared at her. She kept looking from the two of us to Mike like every five seconds. Were they dating?

I looked at the distance between them. Mike seemed to inch away and Jessica seemed to inch closer.

I tsk. I see, she liked him, or maybe this was her way of staking her claim? Either way, it was sad.

"Maybe that's way they kicked us out." Bella said blandly.

Mike laughed so Jessica laughed. I rolled my eyes this was pathetic.

"You're good." Mike said.

"That's so funny…" Jessica said with a strained smile.

"Yeah ok I had enough. See you around mike." I said with a smile and dragged Bella away with me.

We walked into the cafeteria for lunch.

Mike had found us and surprise surprise Jessica was trailing behind him.

He led us to a table and pulled out our chairs for both of us.

"Thanks." we said.

"My pleasure."

I noticed Eric and smiled. Although Bella was the one sitting next to him while I sat next to mike. Jessica sat on the other side of mike. No surprise there.

"Hey Mikey, you met my home girls Belle, Bella." Eric said with a smile.

"Oh, your home girls yeah?" Mike said staring at him, kind of coldly.

"Yeah." Eric replied.

I saw Jessica staring at us out of the corner of my eye.

"My girls." a dark skinned boy said coming between us and kissing us both on the cheek.

I blushed automatically and he smiled before yanking the chair form under Mike and running off.

Mike hit the floor then shot back up and started chasing him.

"Sorry to mess up your game there Mike." I heard the boy laugh as he continued to jet out of the cafeteria.

I sighed at shot Bella a look. She shrugged.

"Oh my god." Jessica said scooting closer to me. "It's like first grade all over again. You're both the shiny new toy."

I was about to respond to that when fate intervened.

A girl came with a camera saying smile and flashed a picture I automatically smiled while Bella cringed away.

"Um…ok." Bella said obviously not happy about the photo.

"Sorry needed a new candid for the feature."

"The features dead Angela, don't bring it up again." Eric said seriously.

"It's ok I just-" Bella started.

Eric placed a hand on her shoulder. "I got your back baby." He said before walking away.

I stifled a laugh. That was too funny.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela said sadly.

"Ehh, you can always go for eating disorders." I said taking a bite out of my apple.

"Or speedo padding on the swim team." Bella offered and I nodded.

"Actually that's a good one." Angela said looking between us with a huge smile and bright eyes.

"Right that's exactly what I thought." Jessica said dryly.

I rolled my eyes. Liar.

I let my eyes wonder while they continued to talk. I noticed Bella did the same. A group of people caught my eyes.

"We're talking Olympic size."

"There no way-"

"Who are they?" Bella and I asked tighter stopping the two girls conversation.

They looked to see who we were talking about.

"The Cullen's." Angela said.

"Their um Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago." Jessica said.

I didn't take my eyes off them. They seemed different from everyone us.

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela said.

"Yeah cause they're all together, like together, together." A beautiful blonde and a handsome and really buff brunette walked by.

I frowned as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I stiffened as they walked past.

"The blonde one that's Rosalie and she's with the dark haired guy Emmett. They're like a thing. I'm not even sure if that's legal."

I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye and noticed them glance at me briefly as they walked to a table far off.

"Jess they're not really related." Angela said.

"Yeah but they live together it weird." Jessica said with her nose wrinkled like she smelled smoothing bad.

I tried to relax but I couldn't, I noticed another pair of Cullen's walking by.

A short brunette and a dirty blonde guy. The brunette was twirling and the blonde looked like he was in pain.

"The little dark hairs girl is Alice, she really weird, and um she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica snipped.

I briefly glanced at the pair and noticed the brunette staring at me in confusion. She turned away whispering something in the blondes ear as they too walked to the table and joined the other Cullen's.

"Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said with a smile.

"Who's he?" Bella asked and I mentally groaned as another Cullen walked through the door.

He was a looker. Tall, athletic build. Brunette. He was extremely pale, but then again so were his siblings.

"That's Edward Cullen, he's totally gorgeous, obviously; but apparently nobodies here is good enough for him." she said the last part bitterly.

I turned my head to the side to hide my smile. I wondered when he had exactly turned her down.

"Like I care, you know, so yeah."

Bella and I looked over at the Cullen's table, watching them.

The weird feeling I had about them didn't go away.

"Seriously like don't waste your time."

"I waste planning on it." we said.

I decided that gracing them with another glance and caught them all looking this way.

My eyes widened and I quickly looked away a blush staining my cheeks at being caught.

Mike was generous enough to walk us to our next class which was biology.

"Mr. Malina." Mike said.

"Hey Mike." The teacher answered.

Bella and I stood in front of a huge fan, our hair blowing wildly around us.

Bella and I noticed Edward sitting at a lab table by himself. Edward suddenly went rigid in his seat, and put his hand over his face like he smelled something horrible.

I frowned at looked at Bella, she was also wearing a frown.

Mr. Malina gave us our books and told us both to sit next to Edward. It was then I noticed everyone was in groups of three.

I meet his eyes again, the strangest expression adorning his features. It was hostile, furious even. I looked away going red in the face. I sat at the end of the table forcing Bella to sit between us.

I was starting to think that maybe Jessica left out the teeny tiny part about him being completely mental.

I noticed Bella simply just staring at him. Wow she was bolder than I gave her credit for.

He scooted the jar over with barely trained disgust while Bella was sniffing her hair in confusion.

I leaned over to grab the jar from him and his hand flashed away so I wouldn't touch him.

My hand froze mid air. And I blinked my eyes a couple of time before I shook my head. I didn't see what I think I saw, that was impossible. This guy's freaky behavior was really starting to mess with me.

After Bella finished sniffing her hair, which I thought was a ridiculous action; she always uses strawberry shampoo just like I used blackberry and vanilla. Our hair smelled wonderful.

I glanced at her to see her staring at him and he returning her gaze before full on glaring at me.

I frowned but held his cold gaze. What the hell did I do? I stared at him in confusion before I noticed just how dark his eyes were.

They weren't dark; they were like freaky minion slash alien pitch black.

I snapped my head to the front. The hairs on my neck standing on edge.

I felt his eyes burning into me as class droned on. Out of nervous habit I slipped my hand into Bella's she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I was about to let go of my restraint and spare him a glare of my own when he shot out of his seat making his way towards the door. The bell rang seconds after.

Bella and I watched him for a moment before getting up ourselves.

"Please tell me, I'm not the only that felt his hostility towards us?" I said to her as we walked towards the office.

Bella nodded. "Weird."

"Hell yes it was weird, not to mention rude. I mean he looked at us like we murdered his puppy or something."

Bella shook her head. "Well the day is almost over with; hopefully it's not too late to change out."

"Finally, I had high hopes that I would in fact enjoy every class, but if I have to sit next to someone that hates me-"

I stopped as Bella opened the office door, my eyes widening as I saw Edward taking to a lady, he wanted to switch out, the same thing we were trying to do.

Unfortunately the lady was saying that it wasn't possible.

As if somehow sensing our arrival he turned to glare at us.

He grabbed his coat and walked away from her. "Fine, I'll just have to endure it." he growled and stormed past us.

"He really hates us doesn't he?" I whispered before turning around and walking back out the door. I practically sprinted to Bella's truck. I did it in heels, so yes, I was in a hurry.

I stood against the truck by myself staring up at the sky, when I felt eyes burning into me.

I frowned wiping my eyes of the water that had filled them.

I looked around the parking lot for a while trying to figure out who was staring at me when I noticed them.

The small brunette girl named Alice and Mr. rude himself. Edward. They were the ones staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. What? What was with all the staring?

I had half a mind to walk over there and demand an explanation, but that feeling that something was off with the Cullen's stopped me dead in my tracks.

They continued to stare with confusion etch across there features.

Luckily Bella appeared with the keys and we were off.

"This town is weirder than what it used to be…" I mumbled as I watched the two Cullen's watch us drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, both guest viewers for leaving reviews, also thanks for the people that followed and faved this fanfic. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to fully step into the Twilight kingdom, so thanks for the encouragement!**

**please excuse any errors you may or may not come across. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever.**

**Reviews are encouraged!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat down in between Bella and dad as we waited for the waitress to come and serve us.

I didn't really want to be here, as much as I hated to admit it, that creepy Edward Cullen boy had definitely got under my skin. And not in a good way.

The waitress came and took our orders, soon after our food was on the table.

Bella ordered a burger and fries, dad steak and potatoes. I ordered a turkey club sandwich.

"I still can't get over how much you two have grown," the woman cooed.

Bella smiled slightly while I didn't say anything.

"You're both so gorgeous."

We both said. "Thank you."

A tall man came up behind her and stared at Bella and I with a smile.

"Hey you Bella, little Belle, you remember me?" He asked with a smile.

Bella shrugged while I just stared at him.

"I played Santa one year."

I raised an eyebrow at him before shooting Bella a look. Was he serious? He played Santa for a year and expected us to remember him? Seriously, what was up with the people of this town?

"Yeah, Weln, they haven't had a Christmas here since they were four."

"I bet I made an impression though didn't I?" He asked us.

"You always do…" Dad muttered.

And I chuckled.

"Butt crack Santa." He continued to mutter.

We laughed.

"Hey kids loved those little bottles though."

"Alright let the girls eat in peace." The waitress said shooing him away.

He waved at us before walking to a different both.

"After you're finished I'll give you your favorite, for little Belle apple pie and for Bella berry cobbler. Your dad still has a small piece of both every Thursday.

"Thanks." Bella said.

I watched as Bella and dad both reached for the ketchup at the same time. I shook my head they were both so awkward.

"It's your turn." Dad said and Bella shook her head.

I took the ketchup, "Since you two can't decide who goes first, I'll go first."

My dad smiled while Bella rolled her eyes.

"So, how did you two like school? Have you made any friends?" Dad asked curiously.

"Well I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica." Bella started.

"We sit with her friends at lunch, like Eric, Angela and Tyler." I said before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"And there's this boy named mike, he's very friendly." Bella said slowly.

"All the guys are very friendly." I said with a giggle which caused dad to frown. I felt a boy speech coming on, Bella must have felt it too.

"Everyone seems nice." Bella said quickly.

I frowned well with the exception of Mr. Rude.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid-nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here." Dad said.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They…the kids…are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." I said carefully…but not carefully enough.

Dad surprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town." He muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We are lucky to have him-lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature. I haven't had a speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived her for generations…"

Wow. I looked down at my plate feeling guilty. Maybe I should give them a chance? I thought about me and Edward being friends and the hairs on my neck instantly stood up. Or maybe not, I probably shouldn't be friend with anyone that makes my body react like that.

"They seemed nice enough to us. We just noticed they keep to themselves. They're all very attractive." Bella added quickly, saving me from dads disapproving look.

"You should see the doctor." He said laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating around him."

Soon after our desserts were delivered, and after we ate them we left.

Bella went to her room and I mine.

I sent mom an email telling her about my stay in Forks but leaving out the part about Mr. Rude. I nodded in my head, that's what his name would be in his head until I saw otherwise.

I mean, it was rude right?

I sighed and threw my body on my bed.

For the first time ever, I never wanted to go back to school.

The next day was better…and worse.

All morning long Bella complained about Mr. Rude not showing up to school.

She had the audacity to feel guilty.

"Bella I don't even understand why you're feeling so glum. This morning you were all 'I'm gonna confront him, demand an explanation' and now that's he's not here your all 'boo who?' Seriously?"

She huffed and ran a hand through her hair. "You don't understand…"

"Um no I don't understand, that guy, that Edward Cullen, he was a total creep, he was incredibly rude and that's not something I appreciate. He also gives me the creeps; he made my skin crawl…." I shuddered just thinking about it. "I'm glad he's not here today, I was actually contemplating not coming to school because of him."

She shook her head and continued to eat her apple.

I felt eyes on me and turned to see his siblings staring at me. My eyes widened before I whipped my head towards Bella.

Bella shot me a curious look.

"I…nevermind." I calmed my nerves and flipped my hair over my shoulder sneaking another glance over at the strange family and once more caught their eyes.

I continued to stare, I mean, if they could stare at me then I could return the favor right? Eventually they'd get the hint and look away right?

My eyes hardened when they just continued to stare at me.

"Arabelle?" Jessica said causing me to cut my eyes at her.

I raised an eyebrow at her in a 'yes' motion.

"Why are the Cullens staring at you?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at them before standing up with my lunch tray "I don't know."

Bella quickly followed me as I dumped all my uneaten food in the trash.

"Hey, are you ok?"

No. I thought sourly but looked up to her with a smile "Yeah, of course."

We went to biology and I sat in my seat, Mike had followed us like a lost puppy and even continued to chat with us until the teacher came, before returning to his seat.

I let out a breath of relief. "We are going to have to talk to him soon, especially if he keeps this up." I mumbled looking directly ahead while my hand jotted down notes.

Bella sighed but nodded her head in agreeance.

The day ended quite peaceful although every now and again I felt eyes on me.

The same routine passed for several more days and it was nirvana to me.

I supposed I should have felt bad, but every time that sneak emotion tried to creep over me, I squashed it with my metal hammer.

There was no way, I or even Bella was the reason why Edward didn't come back to school. It didn't make sense, we didn't even talk to the guy.

And so with a clear conscious I was able to even let Bella talk me into wearing sneakers…though to her despair they were sneaker wedges.

We were walking towards the truck when Bella slipped, my arm flung out before I could even think my hand snatched her jacket pulling her upright before she could hit the wet ground.

"Wow." Bella said looking at me in shock.

"Nice save." Dad said with a smile.

"Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." I said with smile and released my grip on her arm.

"That's why I had some new tires put on the car. The others were getting pretty bald."

"That's daddy." I said for Bella as she just stared at him.

He smiled at me. "I'm probably going to be late for dinner. I gotta head over to Mason County. The security guard over at Mason Hills got killed by some kind of animal."

"Animal?" Bella and I said together.

I felt a chill creep over my skin, and it wasn't from the cold.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore. Anyway I figured I'd go over and lend a hand."

"Be careful." I said with a frown.

"I always am." He said with a smile before looking at Bella.

She stared at him until I stomped on her foot.

"Um, thanks for the tires…."

"No problem." dad said before he got in his cruiser and drove off.

"I honestly don't know why having a conversation with our father is like pulling teeth with you." I huffed and slid into the car.

Bella rolled her eyes and hopped in as well.

The school day went by quickly; soon it was time for biology which had become my favorite class considering the absence of a certain someone.

Bella was snickering at me because Eric was trying his hardest to work up the courage to ask me to prom and I was completely trying to ignore him.

"I was wondering did you um have a-a date to-"

He was interrupted when matt came between the three of us.

"What's up Arizona?" he said to me while shaking water in my hair. "How you liking the rain girl?"

I blocked out the rest of his words as Bella and I headed to our seats. I froze when I saw who was seated there.

Edward freaking Cullen.

He caught my eyes and I turned to walk backwards when Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me forward to our seats.

She offered me the middle seat which I quickly declined and sat on the edge seat.

Bella sat down in the middle as class started.

I nearly fell out of my seat when I heard a masculine 'hello'.

"Hello."

Bella and I both locked our eyes on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella and Belle." he said holding my gaze a little too long for my liking.

His eyes only moved to Bella when she spoke.

"Yes." She said nodding her head at him.

I tore my eyes away from his and listened to what the teacher was saying.

Blah blah blah and something about onions. Just kidding, I really did hear what he was saying, although I sighed in boredom, I had did this in Phoenix, this would be a piece of cake.

I felt eyes on me and turned to meet his gaze head on.

A frown slowly made its way to my face when I noticed his eyes.

They were black the last time I saw them and now they were like a honey color.

Did he wear contacts?

He interrupted my thought as he pushed the microscope towards Bella and I. "Ladies first…"

Bella passed the scope to me.

"You were gone…" she started off. I rolled my eyes. Really Bella? Really? Desperate much?

"Yeah…um, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons."

I raised an eyebrow. "Prophase." I said after a glanced at the slide.

Bella scribbled it down as I passed the microscope to her.

"Mind if I look?" Edward asked.

And my eyes once again locked on his. Did he think I was wrong?

Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I let out a deep breath. And gave him a blank look. "Sure."

He glanced at the slide. "It's prophase."

"Like I said." I said with a smirk.

He smiled at my remark. I frowned. What did he find funny?

"So are you both enjoying the rain?"

Bella and I shared a look and scoffed.

"What?"

"You're asking us about the weather?" We said together.

Edward blinked. Taking in the fact we were talking in unison, before replying.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well I don't really like the rain any cold wet thing I don't…" Bella said shaking her head.

Edward nodded before looking at me. "And you Belle? Do you like the rain?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"The rain and I have always been friends. I find it so relaxing and peaceful. The earth gets watered and my soul feels so opened up when it is dark, cloudy, and wet. It makes me open up all of my senses and appreciate who I am and where I am in this life of mine." I said.

Bella and Edward stared at me. Bella in repulsion and Edward in curiosity.

I blushed after they stared a minute more before looking away.

Edward scoffed and smiled slowly before changing the slide.

"What?" Bella and I said. I didn't appreciate his laughter at our answers when he was the one wanting to know.

"Nothing…" He glanced through the microscope. "It's anaphase."

Bella quickly scribbled it down, I wasn't satisfied though.

"You mind if I check?" I asked.

"Sure."

I looked through the microscope. He was right. "Anaphase."

"Like I said." he said with a smile.

"If you hate the cold and the rain so much why did you move to the coldest and wettest place in the continental U.S.?"

Bella and I shared a look.

"It's complicated." we said together.

"I'm sure I could keep up." He said.

I'm sure he could too, but the real question was why did he want to?

Bella and I both shared another look, wordlessly discussing if we would tell him or not.

I rolled my eyes as Bella bit her lip and shrugged.

Fine whatever.

"Mom remarried and…." I shrugged. What else was there to tell?

"So you don't like the guy?" Edward asked with a frown.

"No its not…" I took a deep breath. "Phil's really nice."

He stared at me for a moment longer. Before grabbing the microscope.

I turned my eyes towards Bella who was gazing at him.

I was about to tap her when he spoke, pulling my eyes towards him.

"It's metaphase want to check it?" he asked me.

I was about to say yes when Bella kicked my foot.

"No, we believe you." She said with a smile.

His interrogations continued even when class was over.

He walked between us, glancing at Bella and then me every so often.

"Why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Phil's a minor league baseball player-

"And he travels a lot." Bella said finishing my sentence. "Mom stayed home with us-

"But we knew it made her happy so…we figured we stay with our dad for awhile." I finished.

"And now your both unhappy?" Edward concluded.

We both stared at him with blank expressions. "No." We answered in unison.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure you out. You're both very difficult for me to read."

"Hey did you get contacts?" Bella asked bluntly.

I stared at him waiting for his answer.

"No."

Liar liar pants on fire. "The last time I saw you your eyes were pitch black, and now they're like golden brown." I pointed out curious on what his answer would be.

"Yeah I know it's the florescence…" He closed his eyes, before quickly walking away.

"Um, ok." I said turning towards my locker which was right next to Bella's.

We grabbed our book and headed to the car.

I practically floated out of school.

"I wonder if it'll thunderstorm tonight."

Bella shook her head with a frown. "I hope not."

I pouted "Why not, I find them therapeutic. I would totally dance in one, if I didn't have a doubt you'd throw a hissy fit."

"Dancing in a thunderstorm is dangerous physically. You'll get sick or worse you'll get me sick."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

I felt eyes on me and I turned to see the Cullens staring at me.

I frowned. What were the staring at?

I was so caught up in there staring that I didn't register Bella's warning until it was too late.

I heard the screech and at the last moment, as the blue flash appeared before my eyes, I instantly rasied my hand out to stop the car.

The whoosh of the vehicle as it came to a stop, I looked up to see Edward staring at me wide eyed.

I frowned as I looked at him. how the hell-

He abruptly stood up, jumped over the cars and disappeared. A mob of people soon surrounded me, asking if I was ok.

I looked at myself unharmed before looking at the car. The last thing I remember seeing were two deep indents on the side of it.


End file.
